


he may be my weak spot but hes also my kerosene

by Hopeless_62



Series: Geralt and Jaskier being soft because they deserve it [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jaskier, First Kisses, Fluff in the second chapter, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Burn (kinda), bandits, mild violence, protective Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_62/pseuds/Hopeless_62
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt get "ambushed" by some bandits when they're irritated. A bad move on the bandits' part, but there's one lucky shot from an archer and someone gets an arrow to the shoulder.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt and Jaskier being soft because they deserve it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659454
Comments: 33
Kudos: 365





	1. Buttercups are still Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a two chapter story? Who would have guessed? Not me that's for sure. Ch 2 will be up as soon as i finish it lol

Geralt and Jaskier were irritated. The town they had just passed through chased both of them out, literally, despite Jaskier's songs and Geralt not speaking to anyone. They had just wanted to refill their rations at the market and be on their way, but once a man saw Geralt's white hair, he shouted out for all to hear. The town, small, but still too close to Blaviken, promptly chased the two travelers out. Jaskier was clever enough to snatch a bag of dried jerky on the way out. 

And now they were surrounded by some egotistical bandits that thought trying to ambush an already pissed off Witcher and his equally pissed bard was a good idea.

_Great._

There were two in front, two behind and three more in the woods around them. Roach stamped her hooves in irritation. 

"Give us all your coin, Witcher or your bard gets an arrow between the eyes." The man, seemingly the leader, sneered at Geralt, gesturing to the archer aiming at Jaskier. Geralt sighed. 

"Fuck." He could smell Jaskier's irritation growing, bitter and hot. Irritation quickly turning to anger when the bard glanced behind them, seeing the other bandits creeping up behind there. Geralt starts to reach for his coin purse, unwilling to put Jaskier in any more danger than he's currently in. Besides, they still had Jaskier's purse hidden in a saddlebag. 

Suddenly, a dagger flew past Geralt and planted itself in one of the archer's eyes. Jaskier's dagger, iron with a silver blade and a sapphire embedded in the pommel. Usually tucked safely in his boot, the bard always had it on him ever since they met. Geralt whipped his head around to look at Jaskier, who was already rushing towards the downed archer to reclaim his knife. 

Drawing his iron sword, Geralt cut down the two bandits behind them. Despite his helpless image, Jaskier was surprisingly capable with the small blade. He had yanked it from the dead man's skull and twisted to he slashed the other man rushing at him, cutting a thick line from armpit to opposite shoulder. 

Geralt's attention was forced from Jaskier when the other bandits rushed from their posts in the trees. Backing up to be closer to Jaskier, Geralt raised his bloodied sword. The fight was over quickly. He took out the one form the left and Jaskier downed the two from the right with a quick slash to both of their throats. 

"Where did you learn to fight?" Geralt demanded, he had known Jaskier for multiple years now and he'd never seen him so capable in a fight. 

"Ah, well on the road, if you don't know how to defend yourself, you get robbed or killed, so I picked up a few things from when I traveled with a few caravans and anyone who would teach me something. Knife throwing was always interesting to me and I once ran into a circus and the knife thrower there, lovely chap, taught me the basics as I traveled with them for a time." They began walking again, leaving the small massacre behind them. "I'm just glad I haven't had to use my skills in a while, all thanks to your capable hands. Really, though Geralt, were you really going to-" Jaskier cut himself off with a cry of pain when an arrow pierced through his shoulder. He stumbled backward and he quickly gripped one of Roach's saddle bags to remain upright, blood staining the dirt under him.

Geralt saw red. He could smell Jaskier's blood, which cause his anger to finally boil over.

He looked around to try to find the hidden archer when about 15 more bandits emerged from the trees, all furious and ready to avenge their fallen comrades. 

They hurt Jaskier, and for that, they didn't deserve the privilege of having their hearts beating in their chests.

Snarling, he jumped at the closest bandit and removed his head from his shoulders. The rest of the bandits weren't far behind. He cut them down one by one. Geralt knew the other archer would aim for Jaskier again, so he positioned himself to keep the fight between them and the bard.

Jaskier was huddled at Roach's side, trying to get his breathing under control, still gripping the dagger in his free hand, in case any stray bandit got too close. They never did of course, they couldn't get past Geralt anyway, but the archer in the tree over there? Well that was a bit of a problem. They were already drawing an arrow and aiming straight for Geralt.

For the second time that day, Jaskier threw his dagger. He prayed it would hit its mark, but Jaskier had never thrown from that far before, and his vision was starting to get blurry. 

By the grace of the gods and a healthy portion of luck, the dagger flew true, lodging itself right in the archer's stupid eyeball. Jaskier cheered to himself and gripped Roach's saddle harder, he was getting dizzy and his hands begun to shake. He was losing too much blood. The arrow had hit an artery. 

_Fuck._

He didn't know how long the fight had lasted, but suddenly Geralt was crouching in front of him.

_When had he sunk to the ground?_

"Jaskier? Can you hear me?" Geralt held his head in his hand, supporting and angling it so he could see the bard's eyes. 

"mm...need...healer. Lost too much...blood" Jaskier slurred, eyes dilating more than they should be in the fading sunset. He slumped against Geralt's hand even more. 

"Alright, but I need to wrap this first so you don't loose any more blood." Geralt knew that if he tried to take the arrow out here, Jaskier would not live through the night, but as soon as he got hi- _the_ bard to a healer, he would be fine. 

The Witcher dug out some cloth, water, and a poultice to stave off infection from his bag and began applying them to Jaskier's shoulder. He made some whimpers of pain every once in a while, but once Jaskier was wrapped up tightly enough, Geralt stood. Then a thought occurred to him, and he jogged off to the second archer's body, retrieved Jaskier's knife, and quickly returned to his travel companion. 

Geralt lifted Jaskier in his arms, careful not to jostle his shoulder, and maneuvered them both onto Roach. 

The were lucky the next town was only a two hour ride away, and with Roach's speed and endurance, they could make it in one. 

"Come on, girl, lets go save out bard."


	2. Let the Rain Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jas is okay! and geralt has Emotions and its raining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Geralt mindlessly worked on cleaning Jaskier's dagger with a stray cloth as the healer worked on Jaskier in the other room. Teta, her name was, young and strong. Once she saw Jaskier bleeding out in Geralt's arms, she wasted no time ordering the Witcher around. She made quick work of the wound, and when Geralt's staring began to irritate her, she forced him to wait outside the room. 

"The less distracted I am, Witcher, the faster I can heal, so go wait outside. I'm sure you'll be able to hear him breathe from out there just as well has in here." She wasn't wrong. The walls were thin and the rooms were small, but that didn't mean Geralt wanted to let Jaskier out of his sight. He'd almost lost him once, and he hated that he almost lost him again. 

So here he sat, lent up against the wall next to the door to the room Jaskier and Teta were in. He focused on Jaskier's breathing, his heartbeat, both stronger then when he had first been set on the table. 

Geralt breathed a sigh of relief. Jaskier would be okay. He stood when he heard Teta making her way towards the door. 

"He's going to be fine." She said when she opened the door. "He's asleep now. Another twenty minutes and he would have lost too much blood. You did well to get him here as fast as you did. Just make sure he doesn't move his shoulder for a while and have him take some yarrow every morning for three weeks or when the pain gets too bad." Geralts had to credit her, Teta was direct and knew exactly what she was doing. 

"Thank you. How long til he wakes?"

"Half an hour. I gave him a mild sedative so I could work."

Geralt nodded and made his way to tend to Roach, displeased that she had been left outside in Geralt's mad dash to the door. Geralt gave her an apologetic pat as he worked to take her gear off and take her to the surprisingly well kept single stall stable. Brushing her down, he tried very hard not to think about how pale and silent Jaskier had been as he bled out in his arms. 

\-------------

Jaskier woke with a throbbing pain in his shoulder and groaned. He sat up and looked around the small room he was in. There was a small table next to the bed with his lute propped up next to it. On the other side of the bed was a window. He used his good arm to draw back the curtain. The room was washed in a hazy grey light from the cloud covered setting sun and drizzling rain.

A woman entered the room then, a pitcher and bowl of something in her hands. 

"Perfect, you're awake. Just on time. Your Witcher is out tending to his horse. I suspect he should be in soon. I am Teta. Here, regain some energy." She handed him the bowl and poured a glass of water. He tried not to dwell on her calling Geralt 'his' and didn't correct her. 

_Where did the glass come from?_

Deciding he didn't really care that much, Jaskier began eating his soup. Teta drew up a chair from the corner of the room and sat down next to the bed. 

"How is your shoulder feeling? The arrow nicked a muscle so it's going to take a little longer to heal, but after a month the pain should stop, but it will be stiff. You will have to do some stretches and light exercises for a month after that to regain full mobility, but you will be fine." She glanced at the lute against the nightstand. "And you will be able to play after two weeks."

Jaskier grinned. "Oh, thank you! What could I do to repay your wonderful healing? Write a song, perhaps? Hmmm," He began,

" _Oh the healer with obsidian hair,  
Her eyes so gentle, and words so clear  
her healing touch softer than the gentle rain of springs end,  
The healer Teta, a woman on which I can depend._ "

"It could use some work, bard." Geralts voice sounded from the doorway, causing Jaskier's face to light up like a lantern at midnight. He handed his, now empty, soup bowl to Teta. 

"Geralt!"

Teta smiled softly and rose from her chair to head for the door. "You both are welcome to stay for dinner, my wife should be back from the market soon," She said before exiting. 

Thanking her, Geralt sat down, knees brushing the side of the bed. He had too much to say to Jaskier, but he didn't know where to begin.

"Geralt," Jaskier began, always one to say something first, clasping the Witcher's hand in his. "Thank you. You saved my life." 

Geralt shook his head "You saved mine first, with the dagger." He picked up the bundle of cloth resting on the nightstand that Jaskier hadn't noticed before and handed it to the bard. Geralt suddenly missed Jaskier's warm hand in his.

Jaskier unwrapped his dagger, now clean of blood and glinting in the blue-grey light from the window.

"Thank you, Geralt." He said softly, looking up at the Witcher beside him.

"Jaskier, I-" Geralt began, not sure what he was going to say, "I'm sorry. If I was more careful, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It is _not_ your fault." Jaskier said, surprising Geralt by grabbing his hand again, his firm tone rarely used, yet left no room for argument. "I got hurt because the archer decided to shoot at me. You did nothing wrong, alright?"

Geralt nodded, staring at their hands. On complete impulse, Geralt brought them up and kissed the back of Jaskier's knuckles. 

A blush bloomed on Jaskier's cheeks, and only grew as Geralt didn't stop. He turned Jaskier's hand over and kissed the inside of his wrist, right on his pulse point, and whispered, "I never want to see you hurt again."

Jaskier smiled and cupped Geralt's face in his hand, pulling Geralt closer to lean their foreheads together. 

"Don't worry, my dear Witcher, I know I'll always be safe with you around. After all, a wolf protects those he cares about."

Geralt stared at Jaskier in wonder. Does he mean what he thinks he does? What would he do if he was wrong?

_What would he do if he was right?_

As if reading his mind, Jaskier answered him by leaning forward for a kiss. Their lips melded together as if they were designed that way, lighting their bones on fire and igniting their souls like a star come back to life. 

Outside, it rained harder. 

\-------------

The next day, Jaskier was free to leave and travel with Geralt again. He thanked Teta and her wife, Irdi, for their hospitality and went to meet Geralt at the stable. They both knew they had to talk at some point, but for now, they were content with discovering their feelings and working it out within themselves first. 

Geralt let Jaskier ride on Roach for the first time, as to not aggravate his wounded shoulder, and because of the bright smile the bard gave him when he asked. 

Geralt knew he felt fondness for the bard, and the kiss yesterday only made his feelings more confusing. All he knew was that Geralt wanted to kiss him again, wanted to hold him and never be apart again. Deciding to think about it later, he took Roach's reigns and began walking, Jaskier singing softly above him.

_"Let the rain kiss you  
Let the rain beat upon your head  
with silver liquid drops  
Let the rain sing you a lullaby  
The rain makes still pools on the sidewalk  
The rain makes still pools in the gutter  
The rain plays a little sleep song on out roof at night  
And I love the rain." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its raining here so its raining there. also they might be a little oc but i do what i want  
> The Jaskier is singing at the end is Langston Hughes' April Rain Song.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a shout if you spotted any grammar mistakes! See you soon my dears! I love yall <3


End file.
